objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Danformiga/Object survivor borneo Ep 2 The Mountain
Day 1 (Normal Day) * * * Tagi Beach * * Pin: Phew, we've finished the bonfire. * * Marker: Yeah, but the last detail is still missing * * Pillow: FIREY, COME HERE * * Firey: What? * * The three : Sit down. * * Firey: It could only be ... * * * The campfire ascend * * Firey talking to camera: I'm not sure, but I think I'm being used ... * * * Pagong Beach: * * Taco: Argh, make this bonfire soon, I want to have lunch. * * Grassy: Calm down , it's hard to make a fire, I mean, not to the others, not because he has a fire in the team. * * Tree: Go to the boats, I think there are boxes with food there * * Taco: I go on one foot and I go back with the other * * * He goes * * Tree: What did he say? * * Grassy: It must be some Brazilian phrase. * * Coiny: Where are you going Taco? * * Taco: I'm going to the boats to get food * * Coiny: Great, I'll go with you too * * Pie: I'm going too, I need more ropes to make the shelter * * * The three go * * * Tagi Beach * * Match: Firey, Firey * * Firey: What now? * * Match: I found a great cave, there must be something else inside, can you follow me? * * Firey: Okay, just a minute. * * Firey: Pillow and pin, could they finish the shelter? * * Pillow: Of course, it's almost dark now, and I barely see the time to sleep * * Pin: I'm going too, I do not want to spend my first night with the snakes. * * Evening * * Match: Yes, the mining was not the best * * Pin: They came back, it's time for everyone to sleep * * Firey: Yeah, but where's the pillow? * * Marker: He could not stand it and went to bed. * * Firey: Okay, let's sleep, tomorrow is the first challenge day * * * Day 2 (Challenge Day) * * * Beach pagong * * Coiny: Wake up guys, look what I brought. * * Taco: Um ... it smells like food ... * * Coiny: Well, because it's food * * Taco: GET OUT OF MY WAY * * * Taco runs to his direction and does not care that grassy and pie are in his way * * Grassy and Pie: AHHH * * Grassy: Hey, watch out. * * Pie: I do not think he's listening to you. * * Taco: Give me. * * * Taco put in the mouth without seeing and begins to feel a strange taste * * Taco: Coiny, what did you get ...? * * Coiny: Well, only borneo's marang and some black olives * * Taco: Well, it's not the perfect breakfast, but you can eat it ... * * Tree: Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm * * Pie: That's what? * * Tree: Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm * * Grassy: Spit this letter * * Tree: Look what I got in our mail * * Pie: Eww, so disgusting ... * * Tree: I do not have members, what did you want me to do? * * Pie: Here it says to meet us on the mountain in the middle of the island * * * They get there and meet the other tribe and the hosts * * Soda: Hello everyone * * All: Hello * * Ladybug shirt: Gravel will tell the challenge * * Gravel: * * It will be a race to the top of the mountain * * We will have 3 phases * * 1 - Climbing: Choose an order of the stones to climb, since 1 of each row of stones is false * * For example: 3A, 2B, 3C, 4D * * Do not send for example: 1A, 1B, 1C, 1D * * 2 - Paths and caves: * * 1 of each cave is true, while the others ... * * For example: 2A, 3B * * 3 - Unconfigured Portals * Only 1 of the 3 portals lead to the final flag, while rest leads to the beginning * * Soda: Ah, besides sending such choices, send it like this:Idol number: Any number from 1 to 50 * * The three: Go * Category:Blog posts